The invention relates to a medical forceps.
There are known medical forceps, which comprise a hollow shank into which, for example, an optical system is applied. From German published patent application DE 44 44 403 A1 there is known, for example, a medical forceps which comprises a hollow shank on whose end there is arranged a pivotable forceps jaw part. The opening and closing of the forceps jaw part is effected via an inner shank longitudinally movable in the inside of the shank. This inner shank engages centrally on the upper side of the forceps jaw part. The forceps jaw part in the lower region is rotatably linked onto the outer shank on two sides. By displacing the inner shank in the longitudinal direction of the forceps shank, the point of engagement of the inner shank on the forceps jaw part is radially pivoted about the rotation point of the forceps jaw part, and in this manner the forceps jaw is opened or closed. In the open condition this has the effect that a rear end of the forceps jaw part pivots into the inside of the shank. In this way, when the forceps is open, the field of view for optics arranged in the inside of the inner shank is very greatly limited.